


Atrapado en el gobierno

by Theartistks



Category: CountryHumans, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: Chile - Freeform, CountryHumans - Freeform, M/M, Venezuela, chile countryhuman, countryhuman
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theartistks/pseuds/Theartistks
Summary: ADVERTENCIA!!! ESTE LIBRO TIENE CONTENIDO EXPLICITO-VIOLACION-RAPTO-Y TODAS ESAS COSAS MALASNO LEER SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTE TEMAeste libro fue escrito entre dos personas, por eso aveces los pov son cortos porque cada pov es una persona diferente :v.bueno aquí va la descripción:Chile esta solo y quiere hacer nuevos amigos, pero resulta que nadie le dijo lo que pasaba en Venezuela y ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias





	1. Capítulo 1

En este libro venezuela tiene una historia diferente,

Aquí la vamos a explicar  ^^:

Venezuela desde pequeño fue criado por el gobierno , cuando Chávez empezó a ser presidente a el pequeño Venezuela le empezaron a enseñar (mejor dicho :lavar el cerebro ) que "Chávez es el mejor " , el adolescente no aceptaba esta forma de pensar ,pues tenía sus propias ideas al respecto , así que una noche su tutor decidió ir a la habitación del joven y dividirlo por la mitad con un cuchillo de cierra , así separándolo en dos partes  , uno  aceptaba el socialismo y los pensamientos de Chávez, otro era igual que "el original" , no aceptaba esas ideas , para que no se confundan pongámosles apodos , Rojito para el socialista , Arepita para el otro que no acepta las ideas      Arepita y Rojito fueron criados como hermanos , el único de los dos que podía salir del palacios de Miraflores era Rojito , por eso todo el mundo conocía al Venezuela con boina roja , no sabían del hermano de Rojito ,Rojito SOLO representa al gobierno , Arepita por su parte al país ( este siente cada vez que matan , insultan o hieren a su gente y esto le duele mucho , le salen heridas profundas si se trata de un grupo grande de muertos , por eso en su referencia se puede ver que tiene curitas )

Una vez Rojito descubrió que Arepita lloraba petróleo decidió encerrarlo en un cuarto y torturarlo lo suficiente como para obtener su propia reserva de petróleo  (lo logró)  , empezando el gobierno de Maduro , Arepita logró escapar gracias a un infiltrado opositor , este , logra sacarlo , cuando llegan a la frontera con Colombia asesinan al chamo( chico )  que ayudó a arepita, Venezuela logra llegar a casa de Colombia y le trata de explicar que no era su hermano entre lágrimas y Colombia al final termina por aceptar a Arepita en su casa , ya  lo que pase de aquí a futuro depende que pase realmente en el país

Cosas extra :

 

\- Rojito no puede durar mucho tiempo sin su hermano , ya que un gobierno sin país no es nada , por eso en su referencia se ve como se  desintegra poco a poco y todo eso lo tapa con vendajes

-Arepita está muy débil por los maltratos (y otros factores) , este llora todas las noches antes de dormir por miedo a que su hermano lo encuentre y por dolor que su gente pase por todo eso

-los colores de arepita son más claros que los de rojito

\- a rojito no le importa su pueblo , el manda a matar estudiantes solo por diversión

————————————-0————————————

Chile POV:

Caminaba tranquilo por mi casa buscando algo que hacer, el día iba súper lento y la verdad no sabía que hacer desde hace unas semana, se que suena tonto pero quisiera tener algún hermano como argentina, lo único que tengo es un mapuche culiao y unas islas mal agradecidas. Bueno pensé en visitar a mis amigos pero estaban todos ocupados, excepto.... mhhh. Y si voy a visitar a alguien nuevo? No me haría mal conocer al resto de Latinoamérica no? A quien no conozco... mhhh Colombia... haiti ? Bueno si lo conozco pero no me parece ir a verlo... venezuela... eso es! Debería ir a visitarlo, Tal vez nos hagamos amigos o algo //chile es súper ignorante al respecto de lo que está pasando allá//

Me vestí y comencé a ir hacia allá ... que le digo cuando llegue?... mhh, hola! No me conoces! Seamos amigos?...  nah.... bueno ya pensaré en algo. 

Al fin llegue y toque el timbre esperando en la puerta.

POV rojito 

Abrí la puerta entre gruñidos  - no damos donaciones y mucho menos dejamos que se queden aquí , si quieres petróleo , es por otro departamento - dije seco como de costumbre 

Chile POV:

-eh?... n-no digo solo vine a verte?... soy chile tú... vecino?... - nervioso mire al tipo en frente mío se veía amenazante así que me eché un poco para atrás. 

Saque un pisco que había traído de regalo y se lo entregué 

Rojo POV: 

– mmm – lo miré de arriba a abajo, analizándolo - pasa –ordené con tono dominante 

Chile POV:

Entre con cuidado y camina unos pasos mirando todo alrededor, todo se veía tan.... como decirlo "patriótico"

Me recordaba a algo pero no podía decir que, algo de mi pasado que no lograba recordar... mhhh no debe ser nada,

Lo seguí hasta un salón con un par de sillones y varios cuadros me hizo sentarme en un sillón lo miré en silencio, habrá esta sido la mejor idea?

Rojo POV : 

–para qué viniste a verme ? - me senté enfrente de el , analizándolo , en que cabeza cabe visitarme ? Con la fama que tengo , nadie viene , o bueno , casi nadie 

Chile POV : 

..fama? Mhhh nunca nadie me cuenta nada así que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba - bueno, para ser sincero estoy en las mismas, nadie nunca me visita o me cuenta qué pasa con los otros así que lo siento pero no se de que fama me hablas.- suspiré vaya esto no está llendo como esperaba...

Rojo pov:

– una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro , dejando así mostrar mis filosos dientes - Bueno chamo , lo que sucede en el país es un caso especial , pero ~ lo mejor por ahora será que no te enteres , tener a alguien con quien hablar no me vendría tan mal

Chile pov:

Que raro sujeto.  Caso especial? Mhhh, se veía bastante normal no que haya tomado más de un pequeño vistazo, este sujeto es mucho más alto que yo y se notaba más fuerte, prefiero no preguntar más.

-y.... bueno que bonita casa - dije algo avergonzado de que mierda hablo con el? Mhh me siento tan intimidado weon.....

Rojo POV : 

– gracias supongo –me levanté– quieres un café?  –ofrecí para tratar de parecer amable y que el chamo no se fuera corriendo asustado .... aunque me gusta cuando me tienen miedo ~ 

Chile pov: 

-cafe? Claro! Si.. porfavor- uy si chile que buenos modales tienes tu dale no más..

Lo vi irse y decidí investigar un poco alrededor.

Vi los cuadros y todo... y entonces recordé... oh no, ya se que es de raro con este tipo..:. Me voy? No... que hago?! Me volví a sentar nervioso tratando de buscar una manera de zafarme de esta, vaya chile típico de ti que siempre la cagas....

Rojo POV: 

regresé con el café y se lo di - disfrútalo 

Chile pov:

Lo miré tratando de parecer tranquilo y bebí el café tenía un sabor medio raro pero seguro era porque no era del que siempre bebo, en silencio me lo termine y pensé ok ahora puedo fingir que salió algo eh irme. -hey gracias por todo pero me tengo que ir- dije mientras me paraba pero mis piernas me fallaron caí de nuevo al sillón, q-que esta pasando? 

Rojo POV :

-Nada~  solo cierra los ojos - le sonreí y me quedé en mi lugar , esperando a que quedara inconsciente , una vez esto pasó , lo cargué como un saco de papas hasta mi cuarto y me dediqué a amarrarle sus muñecas y sus pies , lo amordace y lo llevé a la habitación de seguridad, esa habitación era por si pasaba un ataque , solo lo usé una vez , es innecesaria, pero lo suficientemente cómoda 

Chile pov:

Desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza sentí la mordaza en mi boca l las amarras en mis extremidades intenté gritar pero nada salió de mi boca - MHHHH - me mici tratando de soltarme pero de nuevo nada pasaba 

Rojo POV : 

-veía entretenido los movimientos de el más pequeño- hey~ no te muevas así, te puedes lastimar, y yo aún no te eh tocado  ~   - reí con malicia , y me acerqué quitándole la mordaza sin delicadeza- como dormiste ~? 

chile POV:

-... q-qué es esto? donde estoy!? - dije asustado solo quería irme y las amarras en mis manos estaban muy apretadas. sentía ganas de llorar pero jamas me mostraría débil frente a este weon. mi cuerpo se tenso cuando lo vi acercarse no me tocaba aun pero sabía que eso era lo que quería ... dios alguien ayudeme...

Rojo POV :

-sigues en el mismo sitio, solo que diferente cuarto - le agarré la barbilla y le levanté la mirada , para verlo directamente a los ojos , me gustaba ver el miedo y ahora tenía un puesto de primera fila para ver a alguien gritar y pedir piedad , no ?  , antes torturaba a mi "hermano " y admito que era divertido verlo sufrir, que será diferente en esta ocasión? , un nuevo sujeto .... y tal vez la libertad de poder hacer con él lo que quiera 

chile POV:

-n-no NO ME TOQUES- grité, maldito moví la cara para que me soltara y lo mire con odio no iba a dejar al miedo ganarme mi cuerpo estaba tenso y lo unico que queria era llorar pero no le daría la satisfacción a este tipo, no lo haría 

Rojo POV: 

-con brusquedad lo obligue a verme - no me levantes la voz -le apreté los cachetes con la misma mano , evidentemente causando dolor - entendido ? 

chile POV:

temblé un poco y lo mire tratando de mantener la mirada pero baje los ojos al final - s-si - no quería 

que mi voz temblara pero sonaba justo como lo pensé mi voz sonó débil y tembloroso 

Rojo POV : 

-así me gusta - lo solté- pues, te recomendaría mantenerte sumiso , o si no , recibirás doble castigo  - apunte a una pared que tenía marcas de bajas - o tal vez juegue con mi pistola ~ e intente no darte , aunque claro , los accidentes siempre pasan ~ - le coloque la mordaza-  debes seguir mis órdenes sin decir peros , entendido ? Tal vez así te ganes tu libertad ~  - le sonreí macabramente- o tal vez me aburra y te descuartice mientras estás consciente , no sé , lo que pasé primero 

chile POV:

negué rápidamente las lágrimas finalmente saliendo de mi tratando de pedir piedad a través de la mordaza me movi haciendo un inútil intento por soltar las amarras.

mis muñecas dolían y mis tobillos también, agradezco que aún mantenía mi ropa...

Rojo POV: 

-aww - le sequé una lágrima y la probé - ahorra esas lágrimas que más adelante te harán falta - apague la luz del cuarto para después salir, esto sería divertido ~

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

holaaaa gracias por leer el primer capitulo! sabemos que esta es una pareja rara pero yo soy chilena y nana es venezolana entonces nos parecio una gran idea juntar nuestros paises ^^ espero que disfruten


	2. Capítulo 2

—— a la mañana siguiente ———

Chile pov: 

Desperté aún amarrado y amordazado mis manos y pies ya estaban adormecidos por el dolor mi cuerpo estaba adolorido de haber dormido en esa posición tan incomoda y saliva caía de la mordaza dado que en toda la noche no pude cerrar la boca, tengo hambre y me quiero ir... miré alrededor por la esperanza de que Talvez uniera algo con lo que pudiera cortar las amarras.  
Pero estaba la habitación vacía... vaya.... Talvez mis vecinos se den cuenta de que no estoy en algún momento y me vayan a buscar.... si claro soñar es gratis...

Rojo POV : 

 

-entre con calma a la habitación, traía comida , no dejaría que mi nuevo juguete se muriera de hambre - hola Chile~  me extrañaste ? 

 

Chile pov: 

Trate de maldecirlo pero la mordaza tapó cualquier sonido que hiciera, vi la comida y mi estómago gruñó fuertemente. Maldicion porque me traicionas! 

Rojo POV :

 

-tienes hambre no ? - sonreí y le quité la mordaza, lamí la saliva que tenía alrededor - mmm , qué tal tu noche ? -me senté delante 

Chile pov:

Pensé bien en que decir y lo miré mal pero dije - b-bien supongo... y s-si tengo hambre - mire la comida hambriento 

Rojo POV : 

-di 'aaaa' - le acerque una cuchara de sopa - ah , por cierto, la comida que trajiste , estaba sabrosa 

Chile pov:

Ahh verdad... le traje una canasta con comida...porque tengo que ser tan buena persona *suspire* y abrí la boca sin hacer el estupido ruido obviamente 

Rojo POV : 

-no escuche el 'aaaaa' aprende a captar órdenes - aparté un poco la cuchara - inténtalo de nuevo, o no hay comida 

 

Chile pov:   
Esto es en serio?... conchetumare, abrí la boca y dije -aaaaa- mirando hacia el lado avergonzado 

Rojo POV :   
-así es Chile , buen trabajo -sonreí y le di la sopa

Chile pov: 

Cuando la sopa entró en mi boca mis ojos de abrieron y me sonrojé de felicidad, estaba muy buena y tenía tanta hambre que me la comí al instante mirando nesecitado a rojo por más 

Rojo POV :

-mire lo adorable que se veía Chile, .... lindo ,  suspiré y le acerqué otra cucharada de la sopa , antes la soplé un poco para que no se quemara - 

Chile pov:

La comí rápidamente estaba tan bueno por un momento me olvide de la situación en la que estaba, solo disfrutaba cada cucharada más hasta que la sopa se terminó y aún así quedé con algo de hambre 

Rojo POV : 

-de haber sabido que fueras tan glotón hubiera traído también un pasapalo - reí- te gustó? 

Chile pov:

... verdad... recordé todo.... vaya.... -s-si me gusto- como fue que termine haciendo todo lo que esté bastardo quería?! Juro que si me suelto de aquí lo mataré ugh....

 

Rojo POV: 

-Bueno, ahora por dónde quieres empezar pequeño?  - me le puse ligeramente encima solo para ver su reacción 

 

Chile PoV:

 

Lo sentí encima mío y me sonroje fuertemente mi cuerpo sintió repulsión inmediatamente. - q-que haces?...- no quise decir más por miedo a que se enojara.

Rojo POV : 

-sólo juego- reí un poco y me quité un poco de encima, no tanto, saqué mi navaja de mi bolsillo y se la mostré- quieres jugar también? - sonreí más y lo tomé de la barbilla, levantando su rostro y admirando el sonrojo - 

 

Chile POV: 

Sonrojado fuertemente -y-yo.... q-que clase d-de juego? - pregunté estaba muy asustado y no quería moverme ese cuchillo estaba tan cerca mío y al mismo tiempo rojo también lo estaba

Rojo POV : 

-te va a gustar -sonreí mostrándole mis dientes, me gustaba ver el miedo en su rostro , y si lo ilusionó con libertad?  - dejaré la Nava en una esquina, así que tendrás la oportunidad de cortar las amarraduras , te parece ~?  .... si tu las logras cortar todas en menos de 20 minutos, te dejare libre , si no , todo tu ser me pertenece  , trato ? 

 

Chile POV:

.... parece fácil.... debe haber algún truco, veo la navaja al lado mio está cerca pero las amarras están apretadas, no pude pensar más rojo parecía perder la paciencia - está bien acepto...- rojo salió de encima mío y puso y reloj, al principio trate de estirarme para alcanzar la navaja pero mi cuerpo no se estiraba más estuve así por lo que para mi parecer fueron pocos minutos pero escuche decir a rojo: te quedan cinco minutos- seguí intentando lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos mi muñeca ya mostraba algo de sangre pero no me importó seguí y seguí hasta que escuche una alarma y vi la navaja ser alejada de mi.... 

 

Rojo POV : 

-tan desesperado estás por irte ~?  - guarde la navaja y lo tomé de las muñecas admirando la sangre que salía de estas  - que piel más suave y débil tienes - lo solté con brusquedad-  nos vamos a dirvertir mucho ~ 

Chile PoV: 

-Porfavor déjame ir... - dije con lagrimas saliendo -te daré lo que quieras solo... porfavor... - no quería mirarlo todo dolía mi cabeza se sentía pesada de tanto llorar.

Rojo POV : 

-hey , mira el lado positivo ~ comida y techo gratis  - le acaricie la cara - 

 

Chile POV: 

Tengo que cuidar mi casa asegurarme que todo esté bien no puedo quedarme así para siempre.... miré a rojo y negué un poco - q-que quieres conmigo? -

Rojo POV :

-mmmm , te utilizaré como juguete hasta que me aburra o mueras  - reí - tal vez abuse de ti , tal vez no , es algo que eh estado meditando~ 

Chile pov: 

 

Abusar? Juguete? No no no no.... tengo que escapar de aquí me va a matar... tengo miedo..... mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.. oh no... un temblor, seguí temblando y se puso cada vez peor, un terremoto?! Dios no ahora, lágrimas salieron de mi y sentí varias partes de mi cuerpo sangrar con heridas nuevas al final termine con algunas réplicas, sentí que me iba a desmayar, fue demasiado fuerte... 

 

Rojo POV : 

-lo miré con curiosidad- hey , porqué tiemblas ? Ni siquiera te eh puesto un dedo encima - gruñi y me le quedé viendo 

 

Chile pov:  

Débilmente las palabras salieron de mi boca - t-terremoto... ay...ayúdame porfavor - todo dolía estaba seguro que tenía al menos una gran herida en el estómago y una en el brazo sentía la sangre mojar la ropa...

Rojo POV : 

-gruñí - como te ayudo ? - me puse a su altura-

 

Chile pov:

-h-hay que detener e-el san...sangrado - mira su sudadera con una gran mancha de sangre - ngh.... fue demasiado grande hay demasiados muertos... oh no...- dije... este maldito debe estar disfrutando ver como me desangro maldita sea!

Rojo POV : 

-lo cargué y lo llevé a mi cama , soltando un poco las amarraduras , le quité todas las prendas de arriba para ver mejor las heridas , una vez las localicé, con calma fui a buscar el botiquín- .... esto pasa muy seguido? 

 

Chile PoV: 

-Muchas...: veces pasa po-porque estoy en situ- situaciones.... muy estresantes.... y mi cuer-cuerpo no lo soporta.... aunque ahora que y-ya pasó seguramente no pase por varios a- años- dije sintiendo como me vendaba... porque me ayuda? no entiendo... todo es tan confuso... es bueno después de todo? 

Rojo POV : 

-... bien ... - terrine de vendarlo - ..... ya ? 

 

Chile pov: 

Ve su mochila y la agarra lentamente viendo a rojo a los ojos esperando que no se molestara, toma un líquido de adentro y se lo bebe, espera unos minutos y se saca la venda una gran cicatriz se puede ver -d-debería estar bien ahora- sentí que Tal Vez sería mi Oportunidad de escapar así que me preparé para levantarme y correr.

Rojo POV :

-lo abracé y oculté mi rostro en su cuello , podía oler la sangre - te daré ropa nueva 

Chile POV:

Rayos estoy atrapado.... p-porque no me deja ir?! Si tanto le importo me dejaría volver a mi casa....que Hará ahora? Talvez ya no me haga nada... porfavor que ya no me haga nada....

 

Rojo POV : 

-Le mordí ligeramente el cuello , clavando un poco mis dientes en el , mientras lo tenía distraído con eso le volví a amarrar las muñecas - ... Chile - dije con voz ronca

 

Chile pov:

Solté un pequeño Gritito sentí los dientes clavándose y luego sentí mis manos volver a ser amarradas.... no....  
Lo miré - r-rojo? ...-

 

Rojo POV : 

-lo miré seriamente así chocando miradas- no te gusta tu cuarto ?  - me acerqué un poco a su rostro 

 

Chile pov: 

Me sentía intimidado me moví un poco para atrás como solo tenía las manos atadas cerré mis piernas y lo intenté mirar de vuelta - y-yo.... - que digo?! 

Rojo POV : 

 

Me abrí paso entre sus piernas y con una mano lo tomé de la cintura- 'yo' no es una respuesta - me acerqué más a su cara , nuestros labios estaban a poca distancia- repito , no te gusta tu nuevo cuarto?  -dije más firme 

 

Chile pov:

Me sonrojé bastante y mi cuerpo tembló un poco al sentir su aliento cerca de mi cara - d-digo c-claro... m-me gusta- dije en una voz temblorosa y algo baja 

 

Rojo POV: 

-seguro ? - me acerqué más - alguna queja?

 

Chile pov:

Parecía querer escuchar lo que quería decir pero no me atreví a quejarme de nada, estaba demasiado cerca mi sonrojo ya era evidente, me moví un poco incómodo en la posición.

 

Rojo POV :

-bien ~ si no hay quejas - finalmente uní nuestros labios , presioné sus cachetes para que abriera la boca y así poder explorarla con mi lengua , cosa que funcionó bastante bien y terminé por jugar con la lengua de chile - 

Chile pov:

Quede en shock mientras me besaba no sabía que hacer, no quería esto pero de alguna manera mi cuerpo reaccionaba sin que yo quisiera.

Rojo POV : 

Junté más nuestros cuerpos mientras subía un poco de tono el beso  , con mi mano libre acariciaba la cadera de Chile 

 

Chile pov: 

Lo sentí tocando eh intenté alejarme pero el era demasiado fuerte me estaba quedando sin aire con el beso y mi cuerpo se comenzó a sentir pesado como que perdía las fuerzas 

 

Rojo POV : 

Me separé por falta de aire - no veo que te estés 

quejando , acaso lo disfrutas ? - reí 

 

Chile pov:

-n-no yo... ngh.... no..- no podía pensar todo se sentía raro y diferente mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y todo parecía ir lento 

Rojo POV : 

En un movimiento rápido puse a chile sobre mis piernas, estábamos pecho contra pecho , yo me encontraba en medio de sus piernas - termina la frase pequeño - reí con cierta maldad 

 

Chile pov:

De un momento a otro estaba encima de él y... o Dios lo miré mi respiración era agitada y todo daba vueltas, que estaba diciendo? - q-que está...:. Pasando...- apenas pude decir en un jadeo

 

Rojo POV:

-al ver en qué estado se encontraba reí- primera vez?  -lo acerqué más , solo por maldad 

 

Chile pov: 

-n-no es mi culpa- dije moví las caderas incómodo  sin darme cuenta de que estaba rozando mi trasero justo en el miembro de rojo sonrojado intenté no hacer contacto visual 

Rojo POV: 

Tomé las caderas de chile y las acerqué más a 'esa zona' en particular, empecé a chupar  y lamer el cuello de Chile

Chile pov: 

Este maldito.... se sentía demasiado bien. No quiero que se sienta bien pero no puedo evitar las reacciones de mi cuerpo, un pequeño gemido salió de mi boca junto con unas pocas lágrimas.

Rojo POV:

-eres muy sensible~ -bajé mi cabeza y empecé a chupar y lamer un pezón ,con mi mano libre tocaba el otro - 

 

Chile pov:

-n-no l-Lamas~ ah-ahi~ - gemí un poco y mis caderas se movieron involuntariamente, sentí una presión en mi pantalón y no quería que mi cuerpo se sintiera así en susurros repetía no mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos

Rojo POV : 

-al sentir la cadera de chile moverse contra mi , mi miembro se empezó a despertar, podía ver el pequeño bulto que tenía Chile entre las piernas- aww , pero mira quien ya despertó ~  - le empecé a tocar sobre el pantalón 

 

Chile pov:

-n-no! - dije mientras sentí que me tocaba sobre el pantalón, esto no puede estar pasando mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando a sus caricias y cada vez el pantalón se sentía más apretado, me dieron algo de náuseas me sentía sucio pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien 

Rojo POV: 

-pero si te está gustando ~ -le fui quitando el pantalón poco a poco - tu 'amiguito ' te delata 

Chile pov:  
-n-no es así y-yo no lo puedo evitar - dije con una voz llorosa y mi cuerpo temblando un poco sentía sus manos en los piernas bajándome los pantalones no quiero esto

Rojo POV: 

-no seas tan llorón , te va a gustar - me deshice de el pantalón por completo y seguí acariciando el miembro de chile por sobre la tela del bóxer - o~  quieres que te deje así y te vuelva a amarrar y encerrar ? 

 

Chile pov: 

Dios mi mente decía que si pero mientras menos me tocaba más mi cuerpo se comenzaba a incomodar unos minutos después solo quería que me tocaran - p-porfa ir no d-dejes de tocarme...- no era yo el que decía esto... se sentía como si otro yo saliera y dijera todas estas cosas.

Rojo POV: 

-así me gusta -seguí tocándolo con una mano , con la otra me empecé a quitar la camisa -

 

Chile pov: 

Mis caderas se seguían moviendo y mi cuerpo cada vez se sentía más caliente, Talvez si me rendía al placer, solo Talvez me olvidaría de la situación en la que estaba 

Rojo POV:

-le empecé a repartir besos suaves por el cuerpo de chile  y me quité mi pantalón, tomé a chile y lo recosté, dándole un beso lleno de placer-

Chile pov: 

correspondí el beso y lo sentí encima mío sentí su piel contra mi piel todo causaba nuevas sensaciones en mi cuerpo..

Rojo POV:

Poco a poco le quité el bóxer , me detuve al ver el paisaje , coño , tenía un cuerpo tan delgado y apetecible , empecé a quitarme mi bóxer de igual manera de una forma lenta 

 

chile pov:

Estaba completamente desnudo frente a rojo, lo  
Vi quitarse el bóxer y pude ver todo su cuerpo tenía vendas en varias partes no quise preguntar... Dios porque es tan grande? 

Rojo POV: 

Le puse un solo dedo delante - chupalo-ordene 

 

Chile pov:

Yo accedí, su voz cuando ordenaba daba algo de miedo, lamí el dedo lentamente sin saber para que exactamente quería que lo lamiera.

Rojo POV: 

-como te portaste bien seré suave -dije y le saqué el dedo de la boca, lo metí lentamente en su interior y miré su cara para poder observar la reacción 

 

Chile pov:

-q-que? - porque está metiendo un dedo ahí eso no está bien -ngh! Ah~- lo sentí moviendo el dedo dentro de mi , mi cuerpo reaccionó de una manera que nunca había sentido 

Rojo POV : 

-seguí moviendo el dedo dentro de chile , su interior era suave , seguí haciendo movimientos hasta que supuse que ya estaba listo , saqué el dedo y rocé la punta de mi miembro con su entrada -

 

Chile pov:

-n-no esp-espera que v-vas a- AGH~ - mis palabras fueron cortadas cuando sentí el miembro de rojo dentro de mi, mi estómago se sentía lleno de una extraña manera y sentía que me partiría en dos.

Rojo POV 

El interior de chile se sentía muy bien - se nota lo virgen , eres muy estrecho - dije cómo pude , pues el interior de chile me apretaba mi 'muñeco ' 

Chile pov:   
-e-estas... ah!~ n-no te muevas! P-porfavor~ - hasta respirar le causaba a mi cuerpo sentir el miembro dentro Mio, intenté no moverme respirar lento pero era demasiado, en algún minuto el dolor y el sentimiento de incomodidad se fueron remplazando por otro nuevo sentimiento, negué no quiero esto, me están culiando como a una mujer

Rojo POV : 

Estaba siendo algo panciente con chile , ya  que era su primera vez , esperaba a que se moviera o me diera indicaciones de que siguiera 

Chile pov:

El dolor se acabó y mi cuerpo finalmente se relajó ya me había acostumbrado al miembro dentro de mi, miré a rojo que me miraba expectante, no quiero que me violen pero no quiero que se enoje tampoco, si ahora está siendo amable es mejor así, moví un poco las caderas indicando que ya no sentía el dolor ni la incomodidad.

Rojo POV: 

Al sentir los movimientos de chile empecé a embestir lento y profundo , se sentía muy bien el interior de chile , muuuuy bien , era caliente y suave , también apretado , perfecto, para que se sintiera más cómodo le afloje el amarre 

Chile pov: 

Mi cuerpo de movía de arriba a abajo sentía olas de placer escuchaba unos extraños ruidos venir de algún lado, me di cuenta que era yo, estaba gimiendo?! Dios que vergüenza. Perder mi virginidad de esta manera.

 

Rojo POV: 

Escuchaba los gemidos de Chile mientras subía la rapidez de las embestidas -hm - lo agarré de la cadera para así ir más profundo - 

 

Chile pov:

Al momento en que entró más profundo sentí como golpeó un punto que mandó una golpe eléctrico de placer por todo mi cuerpo de mi boca salió un gran gemido y levanté mis caderas en respuesta.

 

Rojo POV:

-sonreí con malicia y empecé a embestir rápidamente a ese punto , por lo visto su punto g- te gusta ? - dije algo agitado 

 

Chile pov:

Todo se sentía bien y sin pensarlo dije - s-si! Ah~ - Mi cuerpo seguía los movimientos de rojo, lágrimas salían de mis ojos de la intensidad de lo que sentía, poco a poco sentía una presión juntarse en mi vientre un poco más y me vendría. 

Rojo POV:

Seguí moviéndome rápidamente dentro de chile y después de unos minutos Chile y yo nos corrimos juntos 

 

Chile pov:

Caí agotado y jadeando sentí que me quedaba dormido y que todo alrededor mío estaba borroso

Rojo POV: 

Estaba agitado , salí de chile y me acosté a su lado , dándole un abrazo - lo hiciste bien pequeño -me le quedé viendo , esperando a que se durmiera 

 

Chile pov:

No se cuando pero me quede dormido sentí como me abrazo y me dio algo no logré escuchar bien puesto que caí en sueño profundo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Rojo:Me levanté temprano como costumbre, ya que mi horario es militar , miré a la persona que estaba entre mis brazos , está que también me abrazaba , Chile estaba dormidito , se veía que estaba más cómodo que en la habitación anterior - hey , pequeño- lo desperté lentamente 

 

Chile:Desperté y vi la cara de rojo. Salte un poco asustado pero mi parte trasera me dio una pequeña punzada de dolor. -h-Hola - mis manos aún estaban amarradas pero ahora más sueltas -... r-rojo... me...me puedo ir a casa ahora porfavor? - ya me usaste como quisiste yo solo me quiero ir ...

Rojo:-tan rápido te quieres ir ?- lo miré- aún no cumplí todos mis caprichos contigo pequeño, esto apenas está empezando- le susurré lo último en el oído - saliendo del tema de cuánto tiempo te quedarás, cómo estás allí abajo~? 

 

Chile:... -d-duele- dije en silencio.... me quiero bañar, siento liquido en mi interior aún y hay un sucio desastre entre mis piernas... no me puedo levantar.... 

Rojo:mmm~ ven , deja que te bañe ~ -lo agarré y cargué- te visto y te dejo en tu cuarto , tengo una reunión-lo miré 

 

Chile:Se va a ir? Talvez pueda escapar, mis amarras están más sueltas.... miré alrededor y lo miré a él -y-yo puedo es...esperarte aquí...- dije tratando de sonar lo más sumiso y amable posible.

 

Rojo:lo puse en la bañera y lo desaté totalmente, empecé a llenar la bañera con agua caliente , no hirviendo claro , tampoco soy tan loco - así está bien ? -lo miré serio - y .... está bien, es evidente que te quedarás aquí, a donde más te vas a quedar ?  -alce una ceja  

 

Chile:Sentí el agua alrededor de mi cuerpo y todos mis músculos se relajaron al instante solté un suspiro -esta perfecta- dije mirando a rojo dejando obvio que no sabía dónde más se quedaría "no lo sabes pero esta es la última vez que me ves *

Rojo:-jeje , me alegra escuchar eso -dije con calma , aún estaba semi dormido , no tenía las energías para ser intimidante , tomé el jabón y empecé a enjabonar la espalda de Chile - umm..... estás bien con que te amarre otra vez , no ? 

Chile: -n-no tienes la sintuacion ya controlada? E-espero que me dejes quedarme así te juro que seré bueno- dije intentando sonar inocente y sumíso

Rojo: -mmm.... no te voy a dejar así, solo llevas dos días aquí, las voluntades se ganan -le enjabone su cuerpo- 

 

Chile:lo sentí pasar por todo mi cuerpo y temblé un poco suspirando cuando termino de lavarme me vistió en una clase de ropaje blanco y volvió a amarrarme pero esta vez solo las manos lo mire confundido 

Rojo: te duele el culo no? -sonreí-  amanecí de buenas así que seré algo blando al respecto- lo cargué y lo llevé a su habitación- volveré cuanto antes - lo dejé dentro y cerré la puerta , dirigiéndome a la salida , para ir a la reunión 

Chile: espere a que se fuera definitivamente y comencé a moverme al estar al borde de la cama intenté levantarme pero un dolor intenso siguió el movimiento -rayos...- seguí intentando hasta que pararme no fue imposible y lentamente me puse a buscar algo para cortar estas amarras 

Chile no podía encontrar nada , la habitación donde Rojo dejó a Chile de vaina tenía una cama , cosa que estaba empezando a desesperar a Chile 

Chile: me senté en el suelo y comencé a buscar maneras de escapar me recosté en el suelo y vi un clavo suelto con la boca lo comencé a intentar sacar

Le fue funcionando, una vez libre un pequeño dolor en sus muñecas se hizo presente 

 

Chile: solté mis muñecas y corrí a la puerta intentando abrir, no lo logré fui a la ventana pero también estaba cerrada terminé golpeando todo, - COMO PUEDE SER!- esta habitación era imposible de abrir 

 

Las esperanzas se veían perdidas pasa chile , algo que le afectaba bastante , cómo lograría su libertad? Nadie vendría a buscarlo ,  y el lo sabía más que nadie ..

 

Chile:.... me senté allí derrotado hasta que escuche la puerta del frente y sentí un terrible pánico, como explicó que ya no tengo la amarra? Miré. Alrededor y decidí esconderme detrás de la cama y rezar 

Rojo: chile , estás despierto ? -entre a la habitación-...... donde estas ? - dije firme , dominante-  sal de donde sea que te escondas , prometo no hacerte daño -traté de calmar mi tono , para parecer amable y piadoso

 

Chile: - Lo siento lo siento lo siento - repeti mientras salía la cara de rojo no era nada amable ni menos piadoso 

Rojo : como te soltaste ? Después de que fui algo cuidadoso con el tema de no amarrarte las piernas me pagas así? - lo jale con brusquedad lanzándolo al suelo sin cuidado alguno , como un trapo o una pelota

 

Chile: con miedo lo miré y susurré- p-porfavor perdóname porfavor  n-nunca mas lo haré.. - se acercó a mi con una mirada....dios el terror lleno mi cuerpo 

Rojo: ponte en la pared - apunte a la pared que estaba con marcas de bala - ahora -gruñí y saqué mi arma 

 

Chile: me puse en la pared temblando, algunas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos lo miré con el arma en mano, ya ni un sonido salía de mi boca.

Rojo : le quité el seguro y le apunté, dispare , la bala le quedó cerca de la cabeza, ver las lágrimas de Chile me gustaba, ahora quería verlo asustado 

 

Chile: solté un gritito y me quede lo más quieto posible mis piernas temblaban y ya no veía de la cantidad de lagrimas Dios no quiero morir 

Rojo: disparé otra vez , a propósito apunté cerca de la pierna, para que le rozara 

Chile: -agh!- grité un poco mi pierna ya no podía sostener mi cuerpo así que caí sentado contra la pared sentí sangre salir de la herida 

Rojo: le puse seguro a mi arma y lo tomé jalándolo sin cuidado hacia la cama , ahora amarrándolo a esta, saqué mi navaja y se la clavé en la pierna , dejándosela allí, me dirigí a la salida 

 

Chile: - AHHH- grité y vi la navaja en mi pierna no me podía mover y la navaja seguía allí vi a rojo comenzar a irse - p-porfavor! N-no me dejes así! Perdóname porfavor!- 

 

Rojo :  suplicame y pensaré en eso - lo miré enojado

 

Chile: lo miré y los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas -perdóname por favor haré lo que quieras pero por favor perdóname- trate de suplicar lo mejor que pude el dolor era intenso y mi pierna comenzaba a sangrar 

Rojo : suspiré y le quité el cuchillo de la pierna sin cuidado alguno- bien, perdonado -le levanté la barbilla- pero tendrás que complacerme ~ 

 

Chile -h-hare lo que sea solo no me mates porfavor...- Mi cuerpo temblaba y la herida de la pierna sangraba bastante pero por alguna razón en estos momentos no estaba sintiendo dolor 

 

Rojo: creo que ya sabes que hacer -lo desate y lo arrodillé- es evidente 

 

Chile: baje los pantalones de rojo junto con sus bóxers y   
me quedé mirando al miembro de rojo por un rato hasta que me grito si lo iba a hacer o ono, entonces lo tome y me lo metí en la boca lamiéndole lentamente, pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

Rojo : ver las lágrimas de Chile me gustaba , hacía que la sensación fuera incluso mejor- hazlo más profundo -ordené 

 

Chile: lamí lentamente y poco a poco fui metiéndolo más y más en mi boca, nunca había hecho esto antes pero no quería enojarlo más... el dolor de mi pierna había comenzado a aparecer 

 

Rojo : ngh , si , así -le acaricie la cabeza 

 

Chile: lo seguí lamiendo pero mi pierna cada vez me dolía más y más y no podía mantener el ritmo también sonidos de dolor no pudieron evitar salir haciendo mi garganta temblar 

Rojo: escuchar esos sonidos me pusieron más, empecé a embestir la boca de Chile profundamente 

Chile: las embestidas hacían mi garganta doler y aún más la herida de mi pierna mis sonidos de dolor se hacían cada vez más fuertes 

Rojo:seguí con las embestidas rápidas y profundas hasta que un rato después me corrí en su boca , saqué mi miembro-trágatelo -le levanté la cara 

 

Chile: con dolor me lo tragué y el sabor agrio se juntó con el sabor de mis lágrimas que caían rápidamente mientras miraba a rojo el dolor se mostraba claramente en mi expresión.

Rojo : bien -me puse a su altura - disculpado -tomé las amarraduras y lo volví a amarrar completamente 

 

Chile: mi cuerpo dolía y mi pierna aún no dejaba de sangrar -a-al menos puedo tener el... líquido? Así p-puedo curar mi pierna? - dije con la esperanza de que se apiadara de mi y me diera el líquido que uso cuando me dan terremotos

Rojo : suplica - dije con malicia 

 

Chile: -p-porfavor s-señor rojo se lo pido... ngh  haré lo que quiera - le pedi tratando de sonar sumiso trate de hacer contacto visual pero me daba mucho miedo

Rojo : suspiré con una sonrisa y le pase el líquido- bien chile , aprendiste la lección? 

Chile: -s-si n-no lo haré nunca más - bebí el líquido y mis heridas comenzaron a sanar no lo miré solo lloré en silencio mientras el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer de a poco, este líquido solo cerraba las heridas, me seguirá doliendo todo hasta por 3 meses mi cuerpo está destrozado... 

 

Rojo: así se dice -lo tiré a la cama sin cuidado alguno y salí de la habitación dejándolo a oscuras -

 

Chile: me quede en la obscuridad llorando en silencio todo mi cuerpo sintiendo dolor y pena 

 

—————————————————————

 

Chile sintió que pasaron semanas (cosa que en efecto era cierta )  , tenía mucha hambre y todo le dolía , la puerta se abrió, y mostró a Rojo con una mirada calmada , con u plato lleno de comida 

Rojo: hola Chile ~ 

 

Chile: di un pequeño grito de sorpresa y vi a rojo baje la mirada, olí la comida cuando entro y mi estómago sonada con hambre pero no me atreví a mirarlo - h-Hola...- no quería decir su nombre qué pasa si se enojaba? 

Rojo: me extrañaste ? -me acerqué 

 

Chile: -y-yo.... - obviamente que no déjame ir!!! -s-si .... t-t-Te extrañe- que dices aweonao mándalo a la Chucha te tiene muerto de hambre y de dolor aquí, te violo y te va a matar!!! 

Rojo : que perra más mentirosa a eres , pero bien , como quieras -me senté en  la esquina de la cama - se que me fui por mucho tiempo, pero hey , ya regrese -le acerqué una cucharada de puré de papa 

 

Chile: comi en silencio mi cuerpo se sentía pesado eh estado acostado aquí por semanas el hambre me mataba así que no podía dormir, mis manos y pies ya no duelen se acostumbraron a estar amarrados... yo solo comí en silencio, no la cagues se va a ir más tiempo no creo que sobrevivas a eso...

Rojo: no me dirás algo después de todo este tiempo? -lo miré atentamente 

 

Chile:... - Gracias por volver - dije la voz me sonaba más clara que nunca si le daba las gracias mi cuerpo sentía felicidad de verlo significaba que ya no estaba enojado conmigo y que me daría comida... lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de mis ojos pero me las limpie al instante con las manos amarradas 

Rojo : bien pequeñito -le acaricie la mejilla- lamentó no aparecer por este tiempo, pero , te traje un pequeño regalo , quieres saber que es ? 

 

Chile: asentí, que será? Espero que no sea nada muy terrible, me puse algo nervioso 

Rojo: -de mi espalda saqué una clase de bebida - me tomé la molestia de pasar por tu territorio y entrar a una tienda , compre lo primero que vi , espero que te guste -se la puse al frente 

 

Chile: nooooo.... NOOOOO. Pero que buena ctm mi felicidad llego a los cielos no puede ser que esté weon me haya comprado una tula weon oh ctm, salte de felicidad - enserio me la puedo quedar?- esta wea no sabe tan bien pero es la bebida de todos los chilenos, puta weon nose si será porque llevo tanto tiempo encerrado pero siento que este es el mejor regalo que me han dado 

Rojo : uh ... claro , para algo te la compré -le terminé de dar comida y lo desaté para que pudiera beber con calma 

Chile: bebí la Tula mientras reía un poco por culpa del nombre tonto que le di haha, deje la lata vacía a un lado sintiéndome de repente mucho más energizado, hasta por un minuto olvide todo el dolor que está pasando mi cuerpo 

Rojo : suspiré y miré a Chile - me parece raro que nadie pregunte por ti .... hasta ahora nadie vino a revisar , o mucho menos hay noticias -le acaricié la cabeza

 

Chile: .... me quede en silencio y baje la vista -... te dije no?.... a nadie le importo, solo soy un traicionero....- mierda de verdad nadie?.... ni siquiera mexico me ah buscado? Han pasado semanas.... Dios 

Rojo: hey , no te sientas mal -lo abrace con un solo brazo -  de seguro alguien se dará cuenta

 

Chile:... recibí el abrazo se sentía tan bien tener contacto físico después del aislamiento cualquier apoyo moral se sentía bienvenido así que solo me apoye en el y comencé a llorar, llorar de dolor, de soledad, de pena, llore por toda la mierda que me estaba pasando y por toda la mierda que me iba a pasar... solo lloré 

Rojo : le di una cuántas palmadas en la espalda -ya ya  

 

Chile: me separé de el después de unos cuantos minutos mi cara mojada con lagrimas lo miré esperando que no estuviera enojado conmigo mis manos aún estaban desatadas

Rojo: suspiré y me quité la camisa , secando la cara de Chile - pequeño, tengo que volverme a ir , al menos que quieras que me quede -me levanté y le dejé mi camisa 

 

Chile: agarre la camisa y la abrase -... estoy bien- estaba cansado no quería dormir con el cerca aún me daba miedo así que espere a que se fuera abrace la camisa y dormí por primera vez en un tiempo 

 

-al dia siguiente -

Rojo: entre al cuarto y al ver cómo chile abrazaba mi camisa sentí una punzada en mi corazón, me acerqué y lo moví ligeramente- hey , chamo , despierta 

 

Chile: desperté y lo vi ahí, me senté y moví mis manos, se sentía raro tenerlas sueltas aunque mis pies seguían amarrados, miré la camisa que estaba abrazando y me asusté, qué pasa si no quería que tomara su camisa? Qué pasa si la ensucie? Sin darme cuenta estaba diciendo bajo- perdon perdón perdón perdón- repetidamente mirando al suelo y temblando 

Rojo : hey , no pidas perdón, solo vine a ver si querías salir de paseo -le acaricié un cachete 

 

Chile: salir? De esta habitación? A donde? - s-si! Si quiero- me emocione y grite el si espero que no le haya molestado 

Rojo: reí un poco al ver su felicidad- a la colonia Tovar , te gustan las cosas de Alemania no? -sonreí más 

 

Chile: -c-como supiste? - me sorprendió que ya sabía eso... desde que Prusia me ayudó en la guerra Alemania me ah interesado mucho tenemos mucho en común... bueno la verdad no pero aún así me gustaría pensar que si, Prusia fue una de las buenas personas en mi vida 

Rojo: oh~ me puse a investigar -sonreí macabramente-

Chile: -i-investigar?- que sabe? Me pregunto si sabrá de lo que le hice a mis vecinos... de seguro ahora me odia como todo el resto... la dictadura la tradición.... todo 

Rojo : si ~ investigar, algo malo con eso ? -saqué una bolsa de ropa - también te traje ropa nueva , espero que te quede 

Chile: tome la ropa y lo miré -así que ahora sabes porque todos me odian.... - me odias tu también? 

 

Rojo : si , pero calma , yo te aprecio-le acaricie la cabeza y le desaté los pies -  cámbiate , te espero afuera 

 

Chile: vi a rojo irse y me vestí con una sudadera azul (todas mis sudaderas son azules excepto como dos) y mis pantalones de siempre vaya se siente bien usar mi ropa habitual...

Rojo: estaba esperando afuera con calma,miraba mis vendajes .... Uhg , si asesinara a mi hermano no tuviera este problema entre manos .... al ver cómo chile salió del cuarto le sonreí de lado - andando - lo tomé de la mano 

 

Chile: lo seguí hasta la salida estaba tan cerca de la libertad... pero nose si puedo dejarlo tengo mucho miedo de hacerlo.... no quiero quedarme solo otras semanas más.... así que solo lo seguí tranquilamente escapar estaba fuera de la ecuación, Talvez alguien me vea y pueda hacerlo llamar por ayuda 

Rojo : subí a chile con calma al vehículo subiendo después yo - quieres un dulce ? -ofrecí con calma 

 

Chile: -e-eh? Está bien...- me dio un dulce y me lo comí sabía bien me quede mirando por la ventana con esperanza de ver a alguien 

Por el camino no hubo ni un alma , pues había marcha por otras partes , así que ciertas zonas estaban solas , unas  horas después llegaron a una clase de montaña , la cual era algo empinada 

Chile: vaya parece que el tenía previsto que yo buscaría a alguien, llegamos a esta montaña y me pareció que Talvez tendríamos que subir, no es problema, la cordillera es más alta que esto, pero parecía algo raro tener que subirla.

Rojo: calma , esto se sube a carro -sonreí, cuando el carro se empinaba tanto le daba miedo a cualquiera, la sensación de caerse al abismo era presente en cada curva , quería ver si Chile era capaz de aguantar el miedo 

 

Chile: - a dale- la verdad las alturas nunca me dieron miedo y menos los cerros pero este auto no se veía muy confiable así que me afirme solo en caso de que la wea se cayera, soy conocido por mantener bastante calma en situaciones de peligro.

Rojo :alce una ceja -que tal la vista ? -lo miré 

 

Chile: - linda...- mire hacia atrás y se veía hermoso hacia abajo siempre me ha gustado la naturaleza y este cerro era bastante lindo 

Rojo: le acaricié la cabeza, poco a poco empezamos a llegar a la colonia , ya se veían las casas y flores , todo muy bonito - dime chile , quieres salchicha alemana ? 

 

Chile: - esta bien! - sonrei mirando todo wow era genial! 

Rojo:le di la orden al chofer para que fuera a un restaurante y allí bajamos , agarré la mano de chile y caminé hasta una mesa , la atención fue inmediata- pide lo que quieras , que yo lo pago -sonreí 

 

Chile: pedí un jugo y un plato de algo que se me antojaba miré alrededor y aún no había nadie, mis esperanzas de ver q alguien eran mínimas a este punto...

Rojo : parece como si esperaras a alguien -reí-  buen provecho  -me le quedé viendo - 

Chile: - a-ah? No s-solo disfruto la vista- vaya rojo era más amable hoy.... me pregunto que fue lo que cambio.... yo solo me alegro que al menos esté de buen humor 

Rojo : quieres algo más? Suspiros ? Una paleta ? Una fruta ? -le sonreí más 

 

Chile: -n-no Gracias estoy bien- esta de muy buen humor.... miré alrededor una última vez, si definitivamente es raro que no haya nadie... ni un alma alrededor 

 

Rojo: bien -lo miré comer-algo que quieras contar ?

 

Chile: -c-contar? C-como que?- que hice? No hice nada verdad? Me eh portado bien, eh sido bueno... no eh echo nada no tengo nada que contar.

 

Rojo: uh, no sé, cuál es tu color favorito?  -tome un poco de agua 

 

Chile: -.... r-rojo...- que está pasando, me asusta más que no se enoje o pase algo, esto solo significa que viene algo peor

Rojo: y ..... como recuerdas el socialismo?  - dije interesado 

Chile: -.... pues depende... como todos los paises obviamente tengo un partido socialista pero.... durante la dictadura los socialistas junto con comunistas y tal fueron perseguido y bueno ya sabes...- miré hacia el lado, a diferencia de Alemania yo y mi dictadura no fuimos personas diferentes así que me dolía decir que por un tiempo fui un monstruo 

Rojo: ya veo -le sonreí - termina rápido , no quiero que nos agarre la noche aquí 

 

Chile: termine de comer y lo miré estaba listo puta que daría por poder fumar weon me hace falta un cigarro 

Rojo:pedí la cuenta y pague por la comida, me levanté tomándolo de la mano -algo más? 

 

Chile; un cigarroooooooo - estoy bien...- no quiero enojarlo pidiendo mucho  

Rojo: bien , entonces vamos - caminé con el al carro , un grupo de personas pasaron cerca 

 

Chile: miré a las personas y vi que estaba fumando en un golpe de estupidez me acerqué y pregunté - disculpe me da un cigarro? - la chica  me dio uno y me lo prendió luego de que se fueron me di cuenta de lo que hice y miré a rojo

Rojo : me hubieras dicho  que querías, bien te puedo comprar una caja o uno eléctrico - lo miré y le abrí la puerta del carro - pasa - ordene 

 

Chile: entre aún fumando abrí una ventana para que el humo saliera - perdona... sería genial si pudieras - me sentía avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de que no estuviera enojado 

Rojo : te compraré uno electrónico con nicotina para que tampoco huelas siempre a cigarro -le indiqué al chofer a donde ir y llegamos después a una tienda de cigarros eléctricos, baje con chile -Mira chamo -llame a un empleado - dale a este pana un cigarro eléctrico , y explícale cómo sirve  -le di un dólar y me senté en una silla , vigilando a Chile 

 

Chile: tome el cigarro yo se como se usa esto pero deje que me explicara para complacer a rojo le agradecí y miré hacia atrás como esperaba rojo estaba atento a mis movimientos así que solamente me despedí y me fui de vuelta 

Rojo: bien , ahora vámonos -le besé la frente y empecé a caminar 

 

Chile: camine con el fumando del cigarro sintiéndome aliviado al fumar. Nos subimos de nuevo al auto.

Rojo: partimos de regreso - la pasaste bien ? -le acaricié la cabeza con calma 

 

Chile: -mh si - dije relajado aunque no encontré a nadie a quien pedirle ayudar mi cuerpo no pudo evitar relajarse debido al buen humor de rojo.

Rojo : me alegra que la pasaras bien -le di un pequeño masaje en sus hombros para relajarlo más-

 

Chile: se sentía bien comencé a quedarme dormido, estaba  demasiado relajado apagué el cigarro y dejé mi cuerpo caer en el asiento no durmiendo pero casi 

Rojo: le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me relajé 

 

Chile: me termine por dormir en el auto sintiendo q rojo junto a mi.... se sentía bien 

-unas horas después , ya habían llegado al palacio de Miraflores-

Rojo: -cargué a Chile , estaba dormido y no quería despertarlo , lo llevé a mi cuarto y lo acosté en mi cama , acostándome a su lado y abrazándolo-

 

Chile comenzó a tener una pesadilla y comenzó a moverse en la cama con una expresión preocupada

Chile: -n-no perdon-....-n-nose donde están!- 

Rojo: me desperté gracias a los movimientos de Chile , lo miré con curiosidad y lo abracé con algo más de fuerza, ocultando su cabeza en mi -  shhh, todo va a estar bien pequeño , es solo una pesadilla-susurré, pfff, de seguro me veía como un idiota 

 

Chile: desperté agitado sintiendo como alguien me abrazaba...quien?.... miré hacia arriba y allí estaba rojo mirándome -y-yo.... que está... que esta pasando?- 

 

Rojo : tenías una pesadilla, así que ... - suspiré- no puedes dormir? 

 

Chile: la conversación de hoy me dio pesadillas de la dictadura.... hasta hoy en día hay gente que no se ah encontrado.... dios -y-yo estoy bien...-

Rojo: mmm.... bien -lo abracé con sobreprotección y cerré mis ojos 

Chile: cerré los ojos eh intenté volver a dormir, nose cuánto tiempo estuve así pero en algún minuto me quede dormido

 

——————————————————————

Rojo: miré a chile -hey , Chile , despierta pequeño -le acaricié una mejilla 

Chile: desperté y miré a rojo -b-buenos días- me levanté el dolor hoy era menor pero aún estaba presente 

Rojo : lograste dormir bien ? -le sonreí 

 

Chile: -s-si gracias- mire a rojo, ah sido tan amable conmigo... nose porque pero ahora me siento muy cómodo en su presencia

Rojo : quieres algo de desayuno? Algo especial ? -lo tomé de las manos 

 

Chile: -p-pues un pan con palta no haría mal...- oh que delicia me recordaba a casa, el pan con palta siempre ah sido el mejor desayuno 

Rojo: veré cómo te traigo eso -me levanté y lo cargué- pero sé obediente y quédate aquí quietecito , bien ? -lo puse en el cuarto 

 

Chile: asentí mientras me dejaba caer en la cama del cuarto lo voy a esperar, si soy bueno rojo me da cosas y me deja salir así que ser bueno es mi mejor opción por ahora...

-unas horas después , Rojo entró con una bolsa (la cual traía la petición del chileno)-

Rojo: buen provecho -le pasé la bolsa 

 

Chile: comencé a comer, estaba algo frió pero no importa estaba delicioso, oh ojalá pudiera volver a mi casa weon... comer pan a la once como siempre.... quiero volver.... 

Rojo: le acaricié la cabeza mientras lo veía comer 

Chile: termine de comer y miré a la ventana...  
Quiero volver a casa tanto....  
Porque nadie se ah dado cuenta de que estoy aquí encerrado?....

Rojo : hoy me voy a ir a una reunión, y no tengo a alguien que cuide de "mis pequeños " -hice comillas con las manos - podrías darme una mano?  Se portarán bien , lo prometo 

 

Chile -pequeños? - dije con curiosidad 

Rojo: Estados -dije suspirando - aquí solo tengo a tres , pero son un dolor de cabeza , Caracas , Zulia y Anzoátegui, son ... unos niños , no te quiero obligar a pasar tiempo con ellos , son unos opositores de primera -dije con asco - 

 

Chile: -está bien los puedo cuidar... me haría bien un poco de compañía - después de esas semanas aislando no soporto el pensamiento de estar solo 

 

Rojo: bien , te advertí que eran insoportables , sígueme -ordene y empecé a caminar a la habitación de los tres pequeñitos, una vez al frente de la puerta abrí y dejé que Chile pasará primero  

 

Chile: entre y vi a dos chicos y una chica jugando los salude sonriendo tratando de parecer amable -Hola, soy chile cuales son sus nombres?- 

-los tres miraron a Chile , analizándolo-

'Caracas '   Pronunció la pequeña del grupo, con una mirada fría y calculará...... se parecía a la mirada de Rojo cuando amenazaba 

'Zulia ' dijo firme el más alto  mirando a Chile de igual forma que la más pequeña 

' A-Anzoátegui' pronunció nervioso el mediano , este miraba a Chile con algo de curiosidad 

Rojo: Bueno , espero que se lleven bien 

 

Chile: pensé - entonces zuli cas y anzo? Perdón es que los nombres me cuestan un poco- por sus miradas podía decir que definitivamente eran de venezuela, este tipo tiene la misma mirada fría que estos dos... bueno anzo se ve más tímido me pregunto de donde salió el... 

Zulia : solo dime Zulia  -siguió en sus asuntos -

Caracas : la pequeña solo miró a Chile con la misma mirada que tenía desde un principio- ...

Rojo: Bueno , nada de rumbas , se acuestan temprano -suspiré- no se van a despedir de mi ? 

Caracas : metete tu despedida por el culo , piaso e' coñoemadre   
ñ  
Zulia: ... adiós  supongo -dijo serio -

Anzoátegui: -solo se despidió con la mano- 

Rojo: ...Chile , cuídalos bien -le di un pequeño abrazo -

 

Chile: recibí el abrazo algo tieso, porque me abraza? Bueno no importa lo vi irse y cerrar la puerta. -entonces.... como salimos de aquí?- estos chicos deben saber cómo escapar de seguro que hoy salgo 

Caracas : pff , salir ?  Para que ? -dijo desconfiada 

Anzoátegui: n-nos vas a abandonar? -lo miró, parecía como si estaba a punto de llorar , Zulia lo interrumpió 

Zulia: mi alma , pero que dices ? Para que quieres saber eso ? 

 

Chile:.... - quiero irme a casa y esta es mi ultima oportunidad.... ustedes deben saber cómo escapar.... porfavor no le digan a rojo! Porfavor!- de repente me di cuenta que... ellos le podrían decir.... rojo se va a enojar dios.... 

Caracas : tomó a sus dos compañeros y los acercó, como planeando algo - ..... hemos decidido en ayudarte , pero , tienes que seguir nuestras re-Zulia la interrumpió- 

Zulia : ignorala , te ayudaremos  -Caracas lo miró mal, Anzoátegui sonrió- si decimos que nos llevarás de paseo , nos dejarán salir  

Anzoátegui: p-pero , y si Rojo se entera ? ..... no quiero que me regañe 

Caracas : muchacho marico , y que nos va a hacer ? Somos niños -le dio un lepe y miró a Chile- ...... entonces , regresando al tema , mueve ese culo , toma lo que te pertenezca ,pero ve rápido -advirtió la pequeña 

Chile: -tengo todo en mi rojo rompió mis otras ropas y están manchadas con sangre- dije mientras los miré incómodo

Zulia : uh .... todo bien ? - el era el que por lo visto veía lo grave de la situación- ..... pronto serás libre , Ya verás....

Caracas : menos charla y más acción, vámonos -empezó a caminar jalando a Anzoátegui, Zulia esperó  a Chile -

 

Chile: los seguí lentamente y miré a Zulia - estoy bien ahora no te preocupes - me sonreí  mis cicatrices aún dolían pero no eran heridas abiertas 

 

Anzoátegui: el pequeño logró convencer a los guardias que los dejarán salir , agarró la mano de chile , para cruzar la calle , como todo niño haría- ...... señor , hay alguien esperándolo en casa ? -se giró a verlo , Zulia y Caracas estaban atrás de ellos empujándose e insultándose 

 

Chile: -e-eh? Pues no.... Talvez Santiago pero el siempre está trabajando afuera así que no creo - 

Anzoátegui: .... Cómo es su casa? -sonrió- 

 

Chile: -mhhh pues.... mi casa? Pues es rara.... supongo aún están las habitaciones de todas las regiones pero ahora están vacías, tengo muchas fotos y dibujos de paisajes.... y pues... nose...- que define mi casa?... nada supongo es demasiado diferente es demasiadas partes 

Anzoátegui: -el niño se quedó callado , pasaron al lado de unas personas que comían en la basura, ninguno de los jóvenes miró , decidieron desviar la mirada con algo de dolor , al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una plaza -

Zulia : bien ... Puedes  escapar por mi territorio ... queda con la frontera con Colombia , llegamos a la frontera y te vas corriendo como si tu alma se la estuviera llevando el diablo , ok?  -lo miró con seriedad- 

 

Chile: - no si no me vas a ver- llegamos a la frontera y me despedí de ellos mientras corría rápidamente cuando deje de ver la frontera pare a respirar -donde estoy?...-


	4. Capítulo 4

Chile saboreó la libertad, pero , todo se fue poniendo borroso , hasta que   Despertó  ..... estaba en la misma habitación de siempre, amarrado , amordazado , soñar con libertad era normal no ?  Después de todo llevaba semanas sin saber qué era ese sentimiento, incluso meses se podría decir 

Rojo: -estaba sentado , esperando a que chile despertara , estaba enojado con mis propios asuntos , era evidente que pagaría todas mis rabias con el -

 

Chile: miré alrededor mi corazón se hundió no puede ser..... vi a rojo, se veía molesto.... el me miro y se dio cuenta de que había despertado, el miedo me comenzó a consumir...

Rojo : pero mira quien ya despertó ~ -me acerqué y lo levanté de la camisa , tumbandolo al piso con fuerza - 

 

Chile: mi cuerpo soportó mal la caída el dolor era intenso y mis heridas aún dolían mucho grité un poco por debajo de la mordaza.

Rojo : lo volví a levantar y lo miré - no me vas a saludar? Un buenos días al menos ? -le quité la mordaza de un solo jalón volviéndolo a lanzar, ahora contra la pared - 

 

Chile: -b-buenos días- dije sintiendo el dolor ahora en mi espalda tosí varias veces el golpe me dio muy fuerte 

Rojo : le di un golpe en la costilla - más fuerte 

 

Chile: grité de dolor - buenos días! - dije lo más alto que pude 

Rojo : le empecé a repartir golpe tras golpe , hasta que sentí un líquido en mi mano , sangre- ..... uhg 

 

Chile: de mi boca ya no salían gritos mi cuerpo dolía en todos lados y estoy seguro de que me rompió algo porque se detuvo y en su puño había sangre 

 

Rojo: lo miré de arriba a abajo , molesto , le levanté la cara sin el más mínimo cuidado - te prefiero vivo , por ahora - lo solté con la misma brusquedad y allí lo dejé, me quedé viéndolo -.... 

 

Chile: -Gracias gracias Gracias -dije mientras miraba hacia abajo y me ponía en una posición fetal llorando 

Rojo: -gruñí - solo cállate 

 

Chile: me quede callado ahí llorando no lo quería mirar me quería ir... me quiero ir .... me quiero ir.....  me quedé en esa posición por varios minutos algún lado de mi cuerpo estaba sangrando pero a este punto ya no importa

Rojo : patético -fue lo único que dije y me fui , dejando a chile solo - 

 

________________________________________________

chile: nose cuando me dormí pero desperté en el suelo ya no estaba sangrando pero todo me dolía, me intenté levantar para al menos llegar a la cama pero mis pies estaban amarrados y arrastrarme me causaba demasiado dolor 

Rojo: como siempre , estaba viéndolo -eres demasiado débil -me quejé mientras me acercaba , lo cargué y lo dejé en la cama -  hambre ? 

Chile: - s-si - tenia miedo a hablar pero también tenía mucha hambre lo miré adolorido 

Rojo: .... -lo desaté- ... mmm, creo que pan solo te es suficiente, no?  -sonreí con clara maldad- si quieres algo más tendrás que pagar por eso 

 

Chile: - p-pan es suficiente - tenía hambre... estoy acostumbrado a comer pan, bueno mi pan... nose como será el pan de aquí pero espero que sepa al menos a pan 

Rojo: aburrido-bufé y me levanté- quédate quieto , si te mueves no va a haber comida -lo miré 

Chile: asentí y me quede quieto no me moví ni un músculo así no se enojaría 

Rojo: fui rápidamente a buscar el pan , de regreso traje el botiquín, es mi juguete, no lo puedo romper tan rápido - te puedes mover -dije con calma y le di el pan - siéntate- ordene 

Chile: me senté y comencé a comer lentamente, no sabía mal pero nada súper a su pansito amasado lo miré para ver que era lo que hacía después 

 

Rojo:miré las heridas que le había hecho , abrí el botiquín y les empecé a colocar alcohol, para desinfectarlas - ....

 

Chile: mi cuerpo respondió al dolor del alcohol pero mi cuerpo no se movió tenía miedo de que se  
Enojara un pequeño sonido de dolor  escapó mi boca.

Rojo: solo te estoy curando -dije al escuchar el ruido que hizo chile -

 

Chile: -p-perdon - termine de comer el pan y vi a rojo terminar de curarme, esperé, no me moví mucho tratando de descifrar que quería.

Rojo: al terminar vendé las heridas abiertas , me levanté- vendré en unas horas -aclare y salí de la habitación evidentemente dejándolo encerrado 

 

Chile: no quiero estar solo... NO ME DEJES SOLO PORFAVOR! Mi cabeza iba a mil por hora mi cuerpo temblaba y lágrimas salían de mis ojos, no me di cuenta pero seguía diciendo- no quiero estar solo- rapidamente en silencio, estuve así por horas 

-después de 9 horas -

Rojo: entre a la habitación y vi a chile llorando - uh , todo bien ? - miré seriamente 

Chile: me detuve y lo mire - p-porfavor no me dejes solo- tenia mucho miedo 

Rojo: -lo miré con confusión- pero , no se supone que me quieras lejos ? Vamos , piensa , te violé, insulte y golpeé, aún así me quieres de compañía? 

 

Chile: -no me importa... si me quedo solo.... - Mis recuerdos vuelven no sólo los de ahora... todos mis errores mis traiciones todo.... escucho los gritos de la gente que mate.... todo.... me persigue.... - no me gusta.... porfavor no me dejes- 

 

Rojo: -lo abracé- ok , no te dejaré solo 

 

Chile: no me importa que me haya echo daño mi cabeza me hace el doble no soporto estar solo nunca lo eh echo por eso bebo como lo hago...

Rojo: ya , no llores -le acaricié la cabeza- ....  

 

Chile: me quede quieto por un rato disfrutando la compañía.... se que no debería pero.... nesecito estar con alguien...

 

Rojo : mmm.... Chile -le levante la cara - como estás de las heridas? 

 

Chile: me levante la polera mostrando los vendajes, estaban algo sangrados pero no era grave.

Rojo : buen chico -toqué por encima los vendajes , a ver si dolían 

 

Chile: hice un sonido de dolor, no dolían tanto pero el dolor si estaba presente.

Rojo: mmm , lamento ser tan brusco -se que la mentíra era vacía, pero igual , ya la solté

 

Chile: - e-esta bien... ya se curará estoy acostumbrado- ... hay algo mal... está siendo demasiado considerado.... 

 

Rojo : oh , te puedo golpear más ? -sonreí-

 

Chile: lo sabía, ctm porque me confío tan fácil... -p-porfavor no...- 

Rojo: ja , si eres idiota -le subí la vista - no te quiero perder tan rápido pequeño, eres muy entretenido

 

Chile: -e-entretenido?- que quiere decir le divierte hacerme daño? 

Rojo: si , entretenido -lo solté - agradécele a ese factor que sigas vivo 

 

Chile: asentí asustado y moví la vista, da mucho miedo.... mis manos comenzar a doler las amarras estaban muy apretadas y mis pies igual... 

 

Rojo : ahora, tienes hambre? -lo miré 

 

Chile: acabo de comer así que negué, y lo miré no me quiero quedar solo, pero ahora tengo miedo de lo que quiera hacer conmigo 

Rojo : bien - lo levanté cargándolo- bebé comido es bebé dormido , así que a dormír - lo acosté 

 

Chile: lo miré confundido pero asentí dejándome acostar y cerrando los ojos 

Rojo : ... me puedo ir mientras duermes no ? -dije entre risas y me levanté sin esperar respuesta 

Chile: me quede dormido mientras me hablaba 

 

——————————————————————

Al día siguiente, Chile de despertó por su cuenta , Rojo no estaba , la habitación estaba fría y sola , solo había un objeto extra , un peluche , pequeño, pero peluche al fin 

 

Chile: tome el peluche y lo abrace fuertemente, el silencio me estaba matando así que comencé a cantar para hacer ruido, estuve así por mucho tiempo 

El tacto con el peluche era suave , chile cantaba distraído, la habitación le daba eco , de lo sola que estaba , le llegaron recuerdos de la dictadura , recuerdos no muy bonitos 

Chile: no no no.... agarre mi cabeza y comencé a cantar mas fuerte lagrimas salían de mis ojos mientras negaba -no quiero esto! Lo siento! No es mi culpa! Perdón!- 

 

Las palabra traidor invadía sus pensamientos , haciéndolo sentir peor , y otros pensamientos que le llegaban a hacer pensar que era basura  o indeseable también estaban presentes 

 

Chile: mi cabeza daba vueltas ya no puedo mas soy una mierda me levante como pude y comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra la pared, quiero morir, quiero morir.... 

Pero , como si de una buena película de drama se tratara , Rojo llegó , alejando a Chile de la pared 

Rojo: pero que coño estás haciendo!? -lo sacudió algo alterado , pues no es normal llegar a un cuarto y ver a alguien hacer eso 

 

Chile: quien me detuvo? Miré a rojo mi vista era borrosa sentía mucha sangre en mi cara - mátame, porfavor mátame! No lo soporto mas.... - intente volver a golpearme pero no pude 

 

Rojo: gruñi al ver lo que había hecho Chile , le di un golpe , aunque no tan fuerte , en el camino antes del impacto lo frené-  Escúchame bien -lo aferré a mi - no sé cuál sea el motivo por el que hicieras esto , pero mientras yo esté aquí , tu no morirás hasta que yo lo decida -lo cargué y lo saqué de ese cuarto llevándolo al mío - déjame ver que coño te hiciste - traté de mantener la calma 

 

Chile: solo lo miré toda mi cara llena de sangre no me importaba que pasara quería morir, estaba llorando sin parar 

Rojo: huh - lo cargué con rapidez llendo al carro , fuimos al hospital más cercano-

 

Chile: en el auto sentí mi conciencia irse poco a poco me estaba desmayando 

 

Rojo : al ver eso me preocupé- n-no me dejes 

 

Chile: me termine por desmayar, nose cuando fue pero llegamos al hospital vi varias luces mi conciencia seguía viniendo y llendose asi que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando 

chile despertó en una habitación de hospital, Rojo se veía preocupado sentado en una silla

 

Chile: -q-que pasó?- mire alrededor tenía algo en mi brazo y todo se veía medio borroso 

Rojo : -No respondí y solo fui a abrazarlo - eres un idiota - susurré 

Chile: -estoy soñando de nuevo? -

 

Rojo: me separé y lo miré- porque lo hiciste ? Dame respuestas ahora 

 

Chile: ah.... cierto.... Miré hacia el lado - quiero morir - esa era la única razón en realidad 

Rojo:por ? -gruñí mirándolo - 

 

Chile: - no sirvo, traicione a todos incluso a mi propio país deje que la dictadura se llevara lo mejor de mi y ahora espero que todos están bien conmigo pero no lo están, nadie me ah buscado a nadie le importo y ahora ni yo me importo.... - Lo dije todo, como si a él le fuera a importar, que esperaba de él? Un abrazo y te quiero te entiendo? Te puedes ir? Ha! Ojalá me mate pronto....

 

Rojo: .... todos siempre cometen errores -suspiré -   Pero , no puedes dejar que te consuman -hice que me mirara - te voy a preguntar esto una vez Chile , y no respondas lo que crees que yo quiera escuchar , te quieres ir ?  A pesar de que nadie te para bolas ? 

 

Chile:... yo.... no quiero estar solo quiero poder beber... quiero volver a drogarme y olvidarme de todo pasar los días borrado..... quiero solo olvidarme de todo esto.... -si....- 

Rojo : uhg -me alejé - escúchame bien , te quedarás conmigo hasta que des tu último aliento , entendido?  -lo miré - ... si te portas bien , incluso hasta te deje salir .... 

 

Chile: - no importa mi vida no vale nada de todas maneras- bueno este destino está bien también supongo 

Rojo : cállate -ordene -

 

Chile: no hable ni lo miré, solo miré a lo lejos..... que más? Solo.... quisiera poder drogarme....

 

Rojo, algo enojado , salió de la habitación dejando a Chile solo 

 

Chile: me quede en silencio mirando la pared poco a poco me fui relajando y me di cuenta de todo lo que dije e hice - oh no- que eh echo?! Dios ....

 

Una enfermera pasó y revisó que Chile de encontrara bien , en silencio 

 

Chile: vi a la enfermera y le agarre el brazo - porfavor ayúdeme a escapar -  la miré preocupado tiene que haber algo de bueno en ella -no le dire a nadie solo ayúdeme porfavor -

-lo lamento chamo ..... pero no puedo -Se soltó del agarre 

 

Chile: comencé a llorar -porfavor o al menos dile a alguien, porfavor solo.... que alguien me salve - 

 

La enfermera miró a los lados y atrás de ella , se acercó y le susurró- bien , tal vez yo no pueda , p-pero , si te doy un librito de puzzles puedes escribir el mensaje y yo me encargaré que le llegue a esa persona- lo miró y le alejó indicando que guardara silencio 

 

Chile: acepte el libro y escribí un puzzle muy simple pero sabía que alguien lo entendería, ahora a quien se lo podría dar que no me odie, pensé ni uno de mis "amigos" me ah buscado así que no le debe importar... solo me queda Colombia como opción.... bien supongo que el va, le di el libro a la enfermera y le dije que se lo diera a Colombia la vi irse rápidamente 

 

La enfermera le dio un control remoto , para el televisor-  haré lo que esté en mis manos - le sonrió y se fue 

 

Chile: me quede en la habitación.... mi cabeza de alguna rara manera estaba tranquila Talvez sea por los medicamentos que me están pasando... me quede dormido 

 

———————————————————————

Chile se despertó, había flores en la mesita de noche , tenían una nota que decía 'no podré venir hasta más tarde , cuídate - att: Rojo' 

 

Chile: comece a ver la tele por varias horas, con un pensamiento en mi cabeza "porfa Colombia ayúdame"

-como por arte de magia , hablando del Rey de roma , una enfermera dijo un 'Chile , tienes visita , la dejo pasar?' 

 

Chile: - si porfavor -

 

-recibí tu mensaje -dijo Colombia apenas entró al cuarto- estás bien? 

 

Chile: - n-no - comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta por fin alguien llegó a ayudarme 

Colombia: parce - lo abrazó-  te voy a ayudar,todo saldrá bien 

 

Chile: -Gracias gracias- Lo miré esperando a ver cuál era su plan

Colombia:  ve , se que no te guste parce , pero tendrás que regresar con el , afuera todo tiene guardias y seguridad , así que lo mejor será rescatarte cuando el no lo sepa 

 

Chile: -quieres que vuelva a esa casa con el?....- tremble un poco 

Colombia: si - trata de calmarlo - dime ... sabes donde te tienen? 

 

Chile: asiento -estoy en esa casa grande del centro, su casa normal donde vive me tiene encerrado en una habitacion con solo una cama- 

Colombia: sabes cómo llegar a esa habitación? - anote lo que pude 

Chile: asiento y le doy info detallada de cómo llegar y miro la hora -ya esta por llegar será mejor que te vayas - 

Colombia: te ayudaré, pronto acabará esta pesadilla- le sonrió y se fue rápidamente-


	5. Capítulo 5

Chile: me arregle y me puse a ver tv de nuevo tratando de pasar como que hubiera estado solo 

 

-horas pasaron y se abrió la puerta , era Rojo-

Rojo: hola Chile , qué tal? 

 

Chile: lo miré y temblé un poco trate de calmarme- perdon.... no quería perder la cabeza así....- Lira hacia la tele y la apague -no me da un ataque así desde hace mucho tiempo- 

 

Rojo : hagamos como que eso no pasó- suspiré- te gustaron las flores? 

 

Chile: -Gracias....- mire alrededor y suspire -cuando me podré ir?- 

Rojo: estás aún algo débil , perdiste mucha sangre -sonreí- uhg , créeme que será difícil quitar esa sangre de el asiento del carro 

 

Chile: -vaya lo siento...- me senté en la cama y hablamos un rato más con rojo 

Pasaron un par de días y chile ya se podía ir 

 

Chile: me estaba arreglando preparándome para irme, hoy es el día.... tiene que ser

 

Rojo: estás listo ? -dije impaciente desde la puerta-

 

Chile: - sip - tenia todas mis cosas listas se me veía más feliz y no porque me fuera hoy se acababa este infierno solo espero que rojo no tenga nada preparado para cuando vuelva  

 

Rojo: mmmm, y eso que te ves feliz ? -lo tomé de la mano y empecé a caminar a la salida-

 

Chile: -o-oh nada es que no me gustan los hospitales - trate de fingir tranquilidad 

 

Rojo : -decidí mantenerme en silencio por todo el camino -

 

Chile: me preocupe de que rojo no hablara en todo el rato lo miré procurado 

Rojo: que tanto miras ? -le gruñí-

 

Chile:-n-nada- mire hacia el otro lado incómodo tratando de no enojarlo 

 

Rojo : seguí callado hasta que llegamos - baja del auto - ordené 

 

Chile: baje del auto y lo seguí en silencio tratando de ser lo menos amenazante posible así no se enojaba 

 

Rojo: entramos y fuimos directamente a su cuarto - extrañabas tu cuarto ? - lo miré 

 

Chile: igual de obscuro y siniestro... pues la verdad es que no... -n-nose.... - 

Rojo: se que no lo hiciste , tranquilo- lo guié al cuarto - mm, para celebrar que aún vives , quieres que te compre algo? -lo miré 

 

Chile: -n-no gracias- dije, no estaba enojado? Que le pasa hoy? 

 

Rojo: bien , como quieras -salí del cuarto y lo dejé allí encerrado, estaba tranquilo de dejarlo sin amarres ya que coloqué cámaras , si intenta hacer algo estupido regresaré inmediatamente-

 

Chile: vi las cámaras eso era malo.... espero que Colombia haya venido antes a revisar la casa 

————————-

Pasó un día  , y rojo regresó con una cesta con dulces, solo se la dejó y se fue , sin intercambio de palabras ni miradas 

 

Chile: me senté esperando no dije nada solo comía y esperaba quería que Colombia llegara rápido pero no podía pedir mucho....

 

/horas más tarde /

Rojo: entre al cuarto y vi a Chile - ... te gustaron los dulces ?

 

Chile: -si estaban deliciosos- todo se volvió mundano de alguna manera,... será que Colombia decidió no venir? Será que me mintió y luego se fue para no volver solo para reírse de mi expresión de esperanza?.... 

 

Rojo: Parece como si esperas a alguien lindo - lo cargué poniéndolo en la cama - 

 

Chile: -a quien esperaría?... nadie me va a venir a buscar- trate de actuar triste, y lo estaba a este punto ya creía que Colombia se había rendido conmigo 

Rojo: aww , extrañaba verte así -en un movimiento rápido le até las manos a la cama - sabes que otra cosa extrañé? -le susurré en el oído 

 

Chile: no de nuevo porfavor no... - p-porfavor....  
No....- queria escapar el cuerpo de rojo sobre el mío 

Rojo: vamos , seré bueno contigo - lo miré -o me vas a decir que la primera vez te dolió ~? -le subí la cara , agarrándolo por el mentón- Incluso, te gustó  

 

Chile: -n-no yo.... no pude evitarlo, no quiero....- trate de escapar pero tenia las manos atadas 

Rojo : cállate - ordené-  no pregunté si querías o no 

 

Chile: temblé lágrimas salían de mis ojos sentí a rojo lamerme el cuello y luego morderme solté un ruido de miedo y algo de placer 

 

Rojo: desde cuándo eres tan llorón ? -le quité el pantalón- ni la primera vez, que eras virgen me lloraste tanto 

 

Chile: negué temblando algo y negué mirandolo esperando que se apiadara de mi 

Rojo : le terminé de quitar las prendas y lo empecé a besar 

 

Chile: mi cuerpo sin que yo quisiera comenzó a reaccionar, intenté soltarme pero era inútil 

 

Rojo: ves que te está empezando a gustar ? - acaricié el miembro de Chile , el cual estaba empezando a despertar- tu boca dice algo , pero tu cuerpo me grita otra cosa ~ 

 

Chile: -ngh~ ah~ - no pedí que parara con que fin? Solo deje que me hiciera lo que quisiera pequeñas lágrimas querían escapar mis ojos 

 

Rojo : le lamí la punta del miembro-  pronto te sentirás muuy bien -le acaricié las caderas 

 

Chile: -a-ah!~ n-no lamas- dije mis caderas se levantaron en una reacción no querida, mi cuerpo siempre me traicionaba de esta manera 

 

Rojo: pero solo mira como reacciona tu cuerpo ~ -le seguí lamiendo la punta - 

 

Chile: no quiero! Mi cabeza negaba mientras mi boca gemía mas y mas por las lamidas de rojo 

 

Rojo: dejé de lamer el miembro de Chile y me empecé a quitar la ropa- 

 

Chile: respirando rápidamente lo miré tratando de calmar mi respiración y mi cuerpo 

 

Rojo : que dices ? Te preparo o entro de una vez ? 

 

Chile: lo miré nervioso -p-porfavor.... no entres de una vez... me romperás ....-

 

Rojo : bien, bien , chupa estos dedos -le puse dos delante de la cara -

 

Chile: los lamí tratando de mojarlos lo más posible si me van a violar al menos quiero salir ileso 

Rojo : wow , pero que obediente -le quité los dedos de la boca y empecé a rozar la entrada de Chile  con uno , viendo su reacción-

 

Chile: trate de mantener mi expresión seria pero mi cara cambió cuando su dedo entró, recuerdos de la última vez y sensaciones de ahora me hicieron gemir aunque no lo quisiera 

Rojo : estás sensible ~ ? -empecé a mover ese dedo , de forma lenta 

 

Chile: - ah~ n-no~ AH~ - sentí otro dedo más entrar mis caderas se movieron en exitacion

Rojo : ves que te gusta ? -le saqué los dedos y me posicione entre sus piernas-

 

Chile: mi cuerpo temblaba de exitacion y mis caderas se levantaban involuntariamente 

 

Rojo: empecé a entrar lentamente 

 

Chile: - AH~. -  mis caderas se movieron sintiendo a rojo entrar en mi 

Rojo : avísame cuando me pueda mover -dije una vez dentro 

Chile: moví mis caderas gimiendo 

Rojo: así me gusta ~ -me empecé a mover lento y profundo- nhg , me encanta como se siente dentro 

Chile: lo sentí moviéndose y mi cuerpo se movía con el lagrimas ya salían de mis ojos rápidamente  mi cuerpo disfrutaba esto pero en mi cabeza náuseas estaban siempre presentes, no quiero esto...

 

Rojo: lo agarré de la cadera y empecé a subir el tono de las embestidas 

 

Chile: -AH!~ - Mi boca abierta soltando gemidos y mi cuerpo moviéndose, todo se sentía tan... bien... mal... ugh senti una presión en mi vientre estaba por venirme... maldito....

 

Rojo : subí mucho más las embestidas para poder venirme en su interior, empecé a tocar el miembro de Chile con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba las caderas-

Chile: -nghaaaa~ - me vine y sentí a rojo darme unas estocadas más y venirse dentro mío, mi cuerpo callo al peso de mi exhaustion y trate de regular mi respiración 

Rojo: buen chico ~ -le di un suave beso - como te portaste bien , te daré elección, decides dormir aquí o conmigo en mi cuarto ? 

 

Chile: colombia podría venir en cualquier momento no quiero salir de esta habitación -y-yo... prefiero quedarme aquí...- porfavor no lo tomes mal...

Rojo: bien pequeño -le acaricié las caderas y tomé mi ropa - descansa - salí de la habitación j

 

Chile: lo vi irse me quede en la cama mis manos aún atadas a mi espalda suspiré callendome dormido rezando que colombia llegara pronto porque sentía que mi cabeza no seguiría cuerda por mucho tiempo más ...

 

————————————————————-

Rojo : fui a ver cómo está Chile- hola bella durmiente ~

Chile: desperté y vi a rojo - h-Hola... - 

Rojo : como dormiste? -me acerqué y lo tomé por la cadera , así sentándolo en mis piernas, lo desaté con cuidado y lo abracé, sintiendo su piel 

Chile: me sonrojé yo estaba aún desnudo -b-bien - ya ahora estaba seguro, colombia había investigado sobre mi y había decidido que no valía la pena salvarme que me merecía esto... está bien yo también creo que me lo merezco 

 

Rojo: le empecé a dar besitos - te duele? 

 

Chile: negué mirandolo, este es mi destino.... ser la mascota de alguien más.... espero que el que me replace sea mejor al menos... mejo que yo 

 

Rojo : heh, nunca me aburro de ti - lo senté en la cama- arréglate , me vas a acompañar 

 

Chile: asentí - a donde?- mientras me iba a bañar 

 

Rojo: te has portado muy bien ~así que  vamos de paseo a tu territorio ~  

 

Chile: Me detuve en seco -en serio?!-

Rojo: si -entre al baño- si te sigues portando bien , iremos más seguido 

 

Chile: estaba tan feliz! Al fin podría ir a cuidar al menos un poco de mis tierras espero que hayan podido estar bien sin mi durante este tiempo 

 

Rojo: más te vale portarte bien -lo miré-

 

Chile: -c-claro- sonrei tratando de sonar inocente 

Rojo: así se dice , te espero en mi cuarto allí tienes ropa nueva en una caja que te dejé en mi cama -salí de allí 

 

Chile: me bañe y me vestí luego fui a la habitación de rojo tranquilamente, no quería meterme en problemas 

 

Rojo: estás hermoso ~ -sonreí- 

 

Chile: -G-Gracias- mire hacia el lado algo sonrojado, rojo y yo partimos hacia mi territorio cuando llegamos  
Sonrei, hogar dulce hogar

Rojo: bien , guíame -lo tomé de la mano -

 

Chile: lo lleve por todas las partes importantes y el último lugar fue mi casa, vi a Santiago aparecer en la puerta 

Santiago: -oye imbecil donde estabas?! Siempre dejando el trabajo, seguro andabas drogado y curado de nuevo- mira a rojo -y tu?... como sea, eh echo tu trabajo por ti para que no se vaya nada a la mierda, espero que ahora de echo trabajes -

Rojo: un gusto , soy Venezuela , pero dime Rojo , y tu eres ? -lo miré con calma mientras tomaba la mano de Chile con una sonrisa-

 

Santiago: miré a rojo y bufé comenzando a irme -soy Santiago la capital de este aweonao, me tengo que ir tengo trabajo. Porfa termina tu trabajo weon - me fui 

 

Chile: me quede en silencio y vi como se iba Santiago 

 

Rojo : sabes ? Puedes pedir que te manden el trabajo a mi casa , así lo puedes hacer -le besé el cachete -

 

Chile:- e-esta bien... gracias... - mire mi casa -entramos?- comencé a caminar hacia dentro de mi casa 

Rojo : como gustes -sonríe -

chile: miré adentro y vi una pila de papeles ... eso es mucho trabajo.... bueno, segui caminando y vi el desorden que tenía, mientras rojo entraba silenciosamente me puse a ver mis escondites de droga para asegurarme que nadie los había abierto.

Rojo : miré todos los papeles y bufé, tal vez lo termine ayudando 

Chile: -eso es bastante trabajo- dije mirando a rojo, pero noté que la mitad ya estaba echo por Santiago sólo quebada lo que sólo yo podía hacer 

Rojo: yo te ayudo a llevarlo de regreso, son muchos papeles para ti solo

 

Chile: -g-gracias- mire a rojo, quería quedarse o quería que nos fuéramos, no entendía nada, preferí esperar a que me dijera el no quería enojarlo 

 

Rojo: Bueno, toma algo que te guste y tráelo , nos vamos -tome los papeles-

 

Chile: *fui a uno de mis escondites cuando rojo no estaba viendo y me lleve mi pipa y unos gramos de hierba me los escondí bien y tome mi guitarra para fingir que eso era lo que quería llevar* 

 

Rojo: oh , tocas guitarra ? -sonreí- andando -empecé a caminar 

 

Chile: esta guitarra casi nunca la agarraba pero si se tocarla así que asentí y lo seguí lentamente 

 

Rojo: me das un besito ? .... ya sabes , te traje a tu territorio y te dejé traer algo 

 

Chile: me sentí algo sorprendido y sentí el sonrojo subir mi cara... tiene razón, además de que no lo quiero enojar me acerque a él y le bese rápidamente luego me aleje 

Rojo : buen chico -llegamos al carro y dejé que el subiera primero -

 

Chile: subí al auto con la guitarra en la mano la dejé a un lado y vi a rojo subirse, al final llegamos de vuelta a la casa de este, entre y miré a rojo, ahora que?

Rojo : oye , pequeño, tengo que salir a una reunión -leyó su teléfono-   Quédate aquí, ok? 

 

Chile: asentí y vi como cerro la habitación donde estaba con llave, lo escuche irse y me senté en mi cama comenzando a tocar guitarra y cantar canciones tristes para liberar mi alma..

 

Un buen rato después, la pared fue literalmente destrozada, unos sildados colombianos pasaban rápidamente apuntando con armas a todo el lugar , Colombia entró y miró a Chile 

-Vámonos ahora  - Colombia no dejó que Chile dijera media palabra, ya que lo cargó y se lo llevó casi corriendo, montándose en un helicóptero, junto con los soldados y partiendo hacia territorio colombiano de inmediato-

 

Chile: -q-que?! Si viniste?!- sorprendido vi como nos alejabamos de venezuela y ya pasábamos la frontera 

 

-si , disculpa por tardar tanto parce , pero , era una acción delicada .... tuve que tenderle una trampa a Rojo de una supuesta reunión , ahora , hablemos de tu seguridad - lo miró serio - tu casa no es segura , ya que se muy bien que el ya sabe donde vives , te quedarás en la mía , me contarás todo lo que sepas sobre el gobierno 

 

Chile: asentí algo asustado, cuando llegamos entre a la  Casa aún con mis manos atadas y lo miré...Estaré de prisionero de nuevo?... yo....

-Colombia desató a Chile - ..... escucha , aquí vive cierta persona , no te confundas , si ? , no es Rojo -tomó aire - Arepita! Baja a saludar! - se escuchó un 'voy' desde la parte de arriba , al rato , la otra Venezuela bajó, se notaba que era más bajito que rojo, sus colores eran más pálidos , y tenía unas curitas-

-hola , mucho gusto - dijo sonriente- 

 

Chile: me escondí detrás de Colombia y me tape la Cara -perdon! Por favor no me dispares de nuevo- dije asustado, no entiendo que hace el aquí?!

-hey , calma -Colombia trató de calmarlo - te presentó a Arepita, el si representa a Venezuela, en cambio, el que te tenia solo al gobierno 

-Santa Ave María! T-te hizo daño? Ay , c-cuanto lo siento -se notaba que el pequeño se sentía culpable por lo que le hizo Rojo , aunque no tuviera nada que ver 

Chile: miré a arepita y me acerque -e-entonces no me vas a golpear o disparar.... o... violar? - dije lo último algo más bajo mirando hacia el lado 

-q-que ? N-no! -habló ahora el más bajito - e-el te violó? -se notaba preocupado , muy distinto a Rojo , Colombia solo lo miró, igual de preocupado 

Chile:... no los quería mirar lagrimas salían de mis ojos, asentí respondiendo la pregunta de arepita 

-Arepita no sabía que hacer , a el nunca lo violó, solo lo golpeaba hasta el desmayo , o torturaba , recordando esas cosas lagrimas salieron , abrazando con fuerza a Chile , Colombia abrazó a los dos -

Chile: comence a llorar fuertemente gritando todo lo que queria gritar lloré y lloré por varios minutos hasta que ya no podía llorar más y sentí un cansancio enorme

 

-calma , ya no te volverá a hacer daño - dijo Colombia con calma -si quieres , duerme en mi cuarto , yo dormiré con Arepita, todo va a estar bien , ok? 

 

Chile: asentí e intenté ponerme de pie pero mi vista se puso obscura y me desmayé...

-Chile despertó en una habitación, Arepita estaba dormi en una silla -

Chile: me levante y miré a arepita me acerque a mirarlo dormir y suspiren, salí de la habitación y busque una terraza una vez llegue allí saque mi marihuana y me puse a fumar con la pipa que había traído 

Arepita:-Chile? -Arepita se había comenzando a despertar- huh , qué haces ?

Chile: - yo? Hahaha nada porque? Ósea nada? - me reí puta que soy aweonao hahahah (nota: esto es una recreación realista de lo que es ser volado xD)

 

Arepita:-te sientes mejor? 

 

Chile: -que? Ósea me siento mejor que mejor xD hahaha oye oye queri fumar un poco?- si weon compartamos!

Arepita: -fumar ? -soltó unas risitas- yo no fumo , pero gracias 

 

Chile: me reí algo y asentí fumándome lo que me quedaba -listo weon, esto era lo que nesecitaba, ahora solo faltaría su piscola o vino blanco... oh weon una Tula con pisco la picotula xD - me reí solo 

-me alegra verte mejor- le sonrió- te dejo aquí ok? 

 

Chile: lo mire confundido -donde vas?-

 

Arepita : -Ah, pase desde que llegaste , en esta silla -se estiró- estoy algo cansado y dormir en una silla no ayuda 

 

Chile: -ahh ya tu dale no cache que era tan tarde- Lo mira -... oye no tendrán alcohol en esta casa?- le pregunté porfavor dime que si 

 

Arepita: -claro que si ! -sonríe - pregúntale a Colombia si puedes agarrar 

 

Chile: me guías a donde está el porfa? - le dije parándome algo raro, la wea me había pegado fuerte 

Arepita:-claro! -lo agarró y guió-Colo, te quiere decir algo-apunta a Chile 

Chile: oye hermanito no tendrás algo para tomar así copete? 

Colombia: si tengo parce , en la vinera hay vino y en la nevera cerveza, toma lo que quieras -sonrió 

Chile: -Gracias hermano- me fui a tomar todo

________________________________________________  
Chile tomó y fumó todo lo que había se encontraba todo borracho y fumado

Chile:... -Mexico... porque no me fuiste a buscar...- me puse a llorar -porque nadie me buscó...- bueno eso ya lo sabía... porque no me lo merecía .... me merecía sufrir todo lo que me pasó...

Arepita: mano ... creo que deberías irte a acostar -le habló el pequeño 

Chile: llore más fuerte sin escuchar lo que decía arepita me hice bolita llorando....siempre me gustó un poco mexico... sentí que teníamos una conexión...  
No entiendo... 

 

Arepita:.... Chile -se arrodilló a su lado tocándole el hombro - lo mejor para ti es descansar 

 

Chile:... miré a arepita con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y lo atraje hacia mi en el sillón abrazándolo y quedándome dormido así 

 

Arepita: suspiró y se aferró a Chile , también abrazándolo y quedándose dormido


End file.
